Quizzit:quote/20
(951) (11/07/2008 - 13:53:26) sei ghibellino? nonsense sono ghi :) è la versione venuta male L'altro è ghi-bellino *(952) (11/07/2008 - 17:32:11) 17:29:12 * offre gelati a tutti... scegliete fra cornetti ricoperti e biscotti :P 17:29:25 * yunetta sceglie il cornetto 17:29:44 * Aprilia sceglie il croccantino 17:30:18 io il Cucciolone con stampigliate fronte-retro le battute di NoNameGod *(953) (29/07/2008 - 14:34:12) 14:31'40 <@GameDale> 3. prozac - cecoknopfler... pocket... quanti vigorosi gay! - 9 voti da floriana (1) Danielaa (1) Pocket (2) CiLieGiNa (1) Cecoknopfler (2) ghi (2) *(954) (30/07/2008 - 14:46:37) 14:45:11 2.' Luke_OC '- voglio prozac o comunque froci... ' - ' 5 voti da ' colore`del`grano (2) ghi (1) Cecoknopfler (2) ' *(955) (03/08/2008 - 01:54:30) 01:52'07 <%floriana> !soccerquiz 35 prozac valium 01:52'26 <@GameDale> piccola_stella è stato ingaggiato dalla squadra prozac 01:52'55 ma chi è valium? *(956) (08/08/2008 - 17:36:20) 17:33:57 rosie, vai a spostare l'ufo... l'hai messo in divieto di sosta *(957) (11/08/2008 - 14:07:36) 14:06:19 ANSA :: mondo Olimpiadi: anastacia vince medaglia d'oro nel Chiappathlon (111258964) *(958) (15/08/2008 - 18:50:14) 18:48:35 ANSA :: italia (2008-08-15 18:41) D'ALESSIO, SALVATE 7 PERSONE IN MARE - Cantante: salvati da Dio, li ho visti per caso 18:46:49 d'alessio... gigi??? 18:48:10 si d'alessio poi li uccide con i concerti *(959) (16/08/2008 - 00:08:14) Domanda:' tipici zoccoli giapponesi ' prostituti *(960) (16/08/2008 - 14:46:44) 14:33:28 ora vi prendo 14:33:33 loool colore`del`grano 14:33:37 ridi ridi 14:44:49 ¤¤¤''' Spazzino''' ¤¤¤ 14:44:49 ¤¤¤ Il vincitore è''' colore`del`grano e guadagna 3 punti ¤¤¤ *(961) (16/08/2008 - 18:19:27) 18:16:12 io ho una idea brillante su come aumentare il medagliere 18:17:00 ho trovato una nonna italiana per Michael Phelps 18:18:32 in realtà si chiama michelino pappardelles 18:17:27 non è da te colore.. non è da te.. non tingerti di nerazzurro.. *(962) (18/08/2008 - 11:53:27) 11:52:18 ANSA :: sport K2 1000, Scaduto-Facchin in finale (118256701) <---COME DIVENTARE NoNameGod - LEZIONE n° 1 ----> ma se è scaduto può ancora correre????? *(963) (22/08/2008 - 03:04:42) 02:58'08 <%floriana> dascin lancia la votazione su :D 02:59'10 <%dascin> !votazione 02:59'13 <%dascin> wowwwwwwwww 02:59'16 <%dascin> xche emozione 03:01'28 03:01'17 <@GameDale> La preferenza è andata per: Spazzino '''<%dascin> !sapzzino on *(964) (22/08/2008 - 03:39:54) 03:39'12 è venuto mio fratello 03:39'16 gli ho fatto gli auguri *(965) (22/08/2008 - 20:22:46) 20:15:29 NoNameGod in 6.56 secondi con la parola pensiamo di 8 lettere ha totalizzato 129 punti +3 Velocità +3 Lunghezza! ma il punteggio viene annullato per incompatibilita' con la parola *(966) (24/08/2008 - 00:24:45) 00:21:02 ¤¤¤ Il vincitore è''' Aprilia ma non guadagna punti perchè è comunista, cribbio!!¤¤¤ *(967) (25/08/2008 - 21:14:02) Tecnico Juventus cauto, 'non e' un turno facile con l'Artmedia' *(968) (27/08/2008 - 23:54:38) 23:49'53 <@GameDale> 9. floriana '- un pelo nell' insostituibile ragù nostrano ' - ' 11 voti da ' Danielaa (1) m_a_n_u_e_l_a (2) Workilia (1) Pocket (1) CiLieGiNa (2) Creamy^ (2) dascin (1) oswald (1) ' *(969) (29/08/2008 - 00:42:00) 21:00'55 <%dichiarata_semidio_trotto> su youtube dicono: Siffredi è un mito...gira voce ke si candida in politica...io lo voto pure!!! -> del resto non sarebbe tanto strano, si sa che in Italia votiamo solo cazzoni *(970) (30/08/2008 - 15:20:12) 15:13:04 ciaooo 15:13:24 gioko ank'io oraaa 15:15:17 * Piccina92_ has quit IRC (Quit: Peace) *(971) (30/08/2008 - 15:28:07) 15:23:52 bellissima la 7 15:24:20 <^gioconda> MrMandarino ma è la tua x caso? 15:24:44 7.' MrMandarino '- rantola trotta iniquo no uva ' - nessun voto ' *(972) (02/09/2008 - 20:48:55) 20:45:29 infatti sono il primo a dire che la disciplina serve, ma non condivido la pena di morte 20:45:53 io penso ke uno deve avere 3 possibilità 20:46:23 alla terza possibilita esaurita uno si condanna a morte 20:46:37 peggio di GameDale *(973) (06/09/2008 - 18:07:26) 17:55:44 <_rosie_> che cartacce, quasi quasi mi rimuovo! :D 17:57:16 <_rosie_> mai viste carte così brutte cmq! 18:05:54 ¤¤¤' Sei''' ¤¤¤ 18:05:54 ¤¤¤ Il vincitore è''' _rosie_ e guadagna 3 punti ¤¤¤ *(974) (08/09/2008 - 21:58:02) ''' m_a_n_u_e_l_a '''in 84.59 secondi con le parole mordeva e''' cazzi '''di 12 lettere totali ha totalizzato 41 punti +4 Originalità *(975) (16/09/2008 - 16:55:02) 4:53pm <@Chrono256> aaaah sono un cretino *(976) (02/10/2008 - 19:38:09) 19:34'20 <@GameDale> 11. Pocket '- avete nominato Cecoknopfler? Quale? Il finocchio!!! ' - ' 6 voti da ' Cecoknopfler (2) Eolo (1) _rosie_ (1) Crumpler (2) ' *(977) (06/10/2008 - 18:26:55) 18:24:50 <@GameDale> Domanda:' bonbon attaccato ad un bastoncino ' io pensavo ai batuffoli per cavare via il cerume dagli orecchi.....' *(978) (12/10/2008 - 18:19:27) 18:17'22 <@floriana> ok, iniziamo? 18:17'28 iniziamo, tanto vinco io 18:17'32 <@GameDale> E' il turno di' JoHnHoLmEs (2). Punteggio realizzato: 0 ' 18:17'40 <@GameDale> ' JoHnHoLmEs 'è arrivato a''' 33 perde un punto e rimane a 1 punti ''' *(979) (18/10/2008 - 12:48:51) 12:48:16 <@anastacia> 5-18-45-46-78-89 <-- 5capelli di Eolo 18 anni che dichiara anastacia 45 anni reali di anastacia 46 di nascita di magnetikaa 78 anni di colore 89 anni di NoNameGod *(980) (29/10/2008 - 20:40:38) credevo che azzardo fosse a 5 - <_rosie_> quello è bravery - oltre il 5 credo rientri nell'associazione a delinquere *(981) (30/10/2008 - 18:14:02) 18:10:48 <@KITTY> !co gillo <@KITTY> !co gaillo <@KITTY> uff <@magnetikaa> lol <@KITTY> !co gallo dai che ce la fai <@KITTY> !co giallo *(982) (14/11/2008 - 21:39:07) 21:37:51 Domanda: L'epiteto Trivia a che dea greca è attribuito? 21:38:00 pursuit *(983) (15/11/2008 - 14:53:18) 14:42:49 <@_rosie_> grazie muffa, anche se tu sei venuto troppo tardi --------> mai una donna gli aveva fatto sto complimento *(984) (18/11/2008 - 20:48:09) 20:44:06 Aprilia in 59.27 secondi con la parola labbroni ....... 20:44:22 w alba parietti 20:44:28 abbiamo la Lecciso in incognito 20:45:13 magari non sono quelle labbra... 20:45:16 ed è cicciolina *(985) (26/11/2008 - 20:15:40) 20:15 <@GameDale> 1. MellowYellow - ancora lealta' verso Fidel, caro Maradona! - 5 voti da Ghibellino (2) _rosie_ (1) magnetikaa (1) jack (1) *(986) (29/11/2008 - 01:34:00) prozachina :****** non mi baci più :(( sono parco lo sai allora porto il cane a cagarti sopra *(987) (03/12/2008 - 21:18:36) 21:16:21 <@magnetikaa> 21:13 <@GameDale> 5. Ghibellino - Ghibellino usa un estintore! <------- prima dai fuoco al Vaticano e poi ti penti?? ghgh *(988) (04/12/2008 - 23:34:30) ragazzi.... la sapete l'ultima? che una ragazza stufa scappa di casa. I genitori muoiono di freddo!!! Luigino sei imparentato con NoNameGod per caso? *(989) (25/12/2008 - 01:06:46) <@NoNameGod> che vita triste deve essere quella del cappone <@NoNameGod> che poi io amichevolmente chiamo K <@NoNameGod> K <---- cappone <@NoNameGod> metteva tanta allegria questa, eh? *(990) (26/12/2008 - 15:49:08) ANSA :: italia A 80 anni nuota in mare a Sestri. Domani alle 14.30 i funerali. (126291738) *(991) (31/12/2008 - 16:02:49) Cecoknopfler ha totalizzato 100 punti con 4 parole: impara essere lecchino 2*vivete *(992) (31/12/2008 - 16:08:27) <@^gioconda> Danielaa> no ci vuole l'asterisco davanti o dietro............dipende dall'asterisco:-P *(993) (05/01/2009 - 19:03:46) 19:00 per la serie .... meno droga, piu' fatterella : 18:39:55 Categoria: Strano Quiz ' Autore:' FaTeReLLa Domanda 42'/14770 Domanda:' Come si chiama il fiumiciattolo che scorre vicino a dove abito io? ''' ¤¤¤ '''SoccerQuiz ¤¤¤ Risposta esatta!!! (Rio casa mia)''' *(994) (06/01/2009 - 15:52:15) 1. NoNameGod - Se potessi guarire.......... quanto sesso........ - nessun voto <--- ti sei slogato il polso???? *(995) (10/01/2009 - 23:38:09) <%Danielaa> si dorme senza fiche *(996) (15/01/2009 - 21:57:16) Danielaa ha totalizzato 265 punti con 4 parole: 6*cazzo 2*sotto patta 2*scoppia *(997) (17/01/2009 - 00:15:55) eoaelaeoaelaeoaeleaeoaelaeaoaleaaealoeaela sembri un arabo incazzato... manda *(998) (17/01/2009 - 19:22:54) sfortunato nel gioco, fortunato nell' a...... ...no *(999) (18/01/2009 - 10:06:57) <@NoNameGod> a me basterebbe solo sapere cosa è Aprilia <`Off|in3`> rassegnati <`Off|in3`> noi ci proviamo da anni <`Off|in3`> e ci è ancora ignoto *(1000) (21/01/2009 - 12:56:21) dopo aver sentito Obama voglio diventare nero.. non è giusto, chissà se in america hanno fatto vedere quando Calderoli ha giurato per la repubblica